The present invention relates to a method for determining the weight of at least one passenger of a motor vehicle with a vehicle body which is built on and rests on a chassis.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
From the state of the art motor vehicles with reversible and/or irreversible occupant protection means are known. Reversible occupant protection means are for example configured as seat belt tensioners, which are activated in case of an impending collision of the motor vehicle, in order to prevent a dangerous forward inclination of a vehicle occupant. Irreversible occupant protection means are typically triggered pyrotechnically and can in particular include airbags. For triggering the occupant protection means, occupant protection systems are disclosed in the state of the art which correspondingly activate the occupant protection means immediately when an impending collision risk is recognized.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for determining the weight of the at least one occupant of the motor vehicle, which can be implemented in the motor vehicle particularly cost effectively.